


Bones Bakes

by Septimore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A random thought got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septimore/pseuds/Septimore
Summary: This is something I wrote for tumblr's 'make trek not war' tag. Special thanks to tumblr user adenil-umano who started make trek not war





	Bones Bakes

Bones bakes alot when he’s stressed. Whenever there’s a diplomatic mission that he’s not on he heads down to the itty bitty kitchen behind mess hall. Nobody knows why its there, but everyone knows it belongs to Bones.  
When Jim is hurt and needs some time alone, Bones is in his kitchen. When Spock makes a joking comment that hits a little hard he goes to his kitchen. When Chapel takes him off the schedule because he’s overworking himself, he’s in his kitchen.  
You know it’s a bad day when he goes to the kitchen before changing out of his uniform first.  
The apron in there is a cheep kids one that’s way too small for him, but his grandma gave it to him when he was 6 and she was teaching him to bake. It used to drag on the floor and he’d trip over it as he walked. Now it’s so small that if he puts it around his neck the ties are just below his pecks, so he just folds the neck down and wears it as a waist apron.  
If ever there’s been a tragedy on ship and people want comfort food they go to his kitchen. He’s always got Grammies Oatmeal Raisin Cookies cooling because they’re so popular.  
Nobody talkes to Bones first. Sometimes he just needs the quiet, so they wait for him to start the conversation. When he does you know he’ll make your day better.  
As soon as a new group of ensigns transfer on ship it’s their superiors job to let them know the rules of his kitchen.  
-don’t talk first. This is his space, let him have his silence of he wants it  
-always knock before entering. Even if the door is open  
-if he asks you to grab something for him or help in any way do it and dont question why. Don’t kick a gift horse in the mouth  
-take off the display plate, never off the cooling rack  
-tap the top of the counter twice with your pinky for luck. Something Grammie McCoy taught Bones  
-never call him Bones in the kitchen. Leonard or Len only  
Everybody knows about Len’s kitchen is just another piece of him. Med bay is where he heals bodies, the kitchen is where he heals hearts.


End file.
